In modern hybrid and electric cars, energy stores, for example lithium-ion batteries, are used. In order to guarantee an optimum performance and long lifespan of the energy stores, an efficient heat management is necessary, which makes it possible to operate energy storage elements, for example battery cells, of the energy store in a particular temperature window. Under load, the energy storage elements must be cooled actively and homogeneously, and in the cold season they must be heated accordingly. For this, the reliable contact between the energy storage elements and a heat exchanger is necessary. In addition, the temperature gradient occurring on the heat exchanger should be equalized and not transferred to the battery. In particular in the case of low volume flows in a coolant circuit of the energy store, relatively high temperature gradients occur on the heat exchanger. Thereby, the energy storage elements are cooled at different intensity, which leads to a temperature difference between the energy storage elements. Such a temperature difference is unfavourable, because it has a negative effect on the lifespan and the efficiency of the battery.
Likewise, a non-homogeneous tensioning of the heat exchanger with the energy store can cause a non-homogeneous temperature in the energy store.
From DE 10 2011 084 002 A1 a heat exchanger is known with a thermal transition device, which is composed of several layers. A thermal insulation layer is applied with varying thickness on the heat exchanger. Over this, a tolerance equalizing layer of a compressible material is applied, which equalizes the different layer thicknesses of the thermal insulation layer and unevenness of the cell module. Thereby, a heat conductivity, varying depending on location, between the heat exchanger and the energy storage elements which are to be cooled is achieved. A disadvantage in this solution is that two layers must be applied on the heat exchanger, which increases the production expenditure.